On the stairs
by Fantasy Lover Forever
Summary: That last L and Light scene on the stairs, if it had gone just as the fangirls hoped.


**Author's Note:** Okie dokie, guys. This is short, I know. But, hopefully sweet. It's an oldie that I just never got around to putting up. Hope ya like it!

_I do not own Death Note, nor the characters portrayed here. I just like messing around with them. :P

* * *

_

"It's the least I can do to atone for my sins…" L was at Light's feet. "Besides, I'm pretty good at this"

Light sighed. "Fine… do what you want…" He looked down at L as he began to rub the foot he was holding. L's hair still dripped from the rain, onto Light's foot. "You're still wet…" he remarked. He grabbed the towel next to him, squeezing L's bangs to relieve them of some of the water. L looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry…" Light looked back, puzzled.  
"For what…?" he asked.  
"For everything…" L mumbled, looking saddened. Light's heart twanged with sympathy for the boy. He leant closer to his face, pausing briefly before brushing his lips against L's. It was quick and gentle, but electric. When Light pulled back, L was looking at him with a mix between wonder, calmness, and longing. A small content sigh escaped from his parted lips. Light gazed back down at him.

L put down Light's foot gently, and crawled up to him. He looked at the younger man with wide eyes. He hesitated more than a few moments before kissing him, a small "Nn," the only sound.

Once again, the pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes deeply.  
"Light…" L breathed, now somewhat having to arch over him. Raito smiled a small smile, reaching up and slipping his hand around Ryuuzaki's neck, tugging him down, with more force this time.

The caution evaporated as they kissed, L parting his lips with a whimper as Light sought entrance. He trailed his hands across L's silken pale skin underneath his shirt, exploring the dips and curves, and earning him small keening noises from his senior.

Light's steady hands pulled off L's shirt, tossing it across the room without a sound. He drank in the sight of L standing over him, all his guards down as he gazed back. Tugging him down for another kiss, Light sat L down on the top of the steps, pushing him back lightly. His hands flitted across the skin, caressing and touching lighter than a feather. L whimpered once more, looking at him with heavily-lidded eyes.

Light's hands trailed down L's chest, followed by his lips. He graced the skin with open mouthed kisses, traveling as low as his hip bone. Nipping it gently, he slowly unfastened L's pants, tugging them off and throwing them also on the floor. Light was only half surprised to see L's excitement tugging against his boxers. He looked up toward the dark haired man, pleading with his eyes. L's face was dusted pink with a blush, and he nodded a short, quick nod. Light smiled gently, crawling up the contours of L's body and kissing him softly as he slipped the undergarments off. He pulled back, looking over the detective. The sight made him almost lightheaded.

He was perfect. Inhumanely perfect. And he was there, spread out and beautiful for only him.

Then he was kissing L, and his clothes were lost along the way as they caressed and held, exploring each other somewhat timidly in wonder and want. Light entered him steadily, carefully; pressing his lips firmly to L's to swallow the moans that were issued from them. L's arms wound their way around Light's neck, pulling him down tightly, because if he didn't hold on he would surely lose himself to the pain and absolute pleasure that flooded him.

They moved together, only gasps and whimpers heard as their lips met and their thrusts hastened.

When they had both been satisfied, Light withdrew from L, curling his body to the almost glowing pale one below. His arm draped across L's chest and L smiled as he looked at him, content. They sat there for a time, Light idly tracing his fingers through L's wild hair.

As they finished dressing, L leaned his head on Light's shoulder.  
"It'll be lonely, wont it…?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" Light looked at him.  
"You and I," L replied, "will be parting ways soon."


End file.
